


Cruel Summer

by alyssawastaken2



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssawastaken2/pseuds/alyssawastaken2
Summary: A young twitch streamer joins the dream smp, and plays Love or Host, Meeting another streamer named Karl Jacobs, will they just be best friends or more?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Harper!” a loud voice rang through my headset, the voice belonging to a very obnoxious 16 year old boy. I adjusted my mic before I spoke “what Tommy?” there was a moment of silence before he spoke again. “your a woman right?” I rolled my eyes, Tommy had a weird obsession with women, so him asking me about women or being a girl was almost normal for me. “I mean, I think so. Do you want me to check?” I chuckled, which was met with his disgust. “Ok well I want you to meet someone.” I nodded, He then left the VC to talk to someone else. I saw his character run past me, in the direction of a group of people. I joined Tommys stream to see what he was talking about. “Karl!” Tommy yelled as he ran, Meeting up with a few others from the SMP, I joined a few days ago, I didn’t know many of the others, other than Dream and Tommy. “Yeah, Tommy?” the voice of a man replied, I guessed it was ‘Karl’. “I got you a girlfriend, bad news though. She’s American.” I tried to hold back laughing, a few seconds later Tommy and another person joined my VC again. “Okay Harper,” Tommy Began, as his character appeared next to me, followed by another character, in a purple sweatshirt, His name said ‘Karl Jacobs’. “This is Karl! Karl this is Harper.” Tommy exclaimed proudly. “Tommy if this is your way of making me make friends, maybe don’t tell everyone i’m their girlfriend- when i didn’t even agree to it.” a few moments of silence went by, you could hear tommy trying to think of what to say, Karl bursted out laughing. “um... okay bye.” the noise of tommy leaving the vc followed. “So.” I chuckled slightly. “when did you join the SMP? I haven’t seen you before.” “A few days ago, I’ve only really been around Tommy and Dream.” “Oh, makes sense then.” “Yeah, I guess so.” I had a sudden realization, a week or so before I was asked to join the SMP I watched one of my friends on Love or Host, Karl was on there. “You were on Love or Host right?” “Erm- Yeah, Yeah I was.” He sounded sheepish, or shy. “I’m going on there later this week.” I looked up, making eye contact with the camera, as my stream flooded the chat with emotes, then back at the game. “Oh really? It’s Pretty fun. I hope you enjoy it.” I smiled slightly, as I chopped down a tree. “Yeah, me too.” After a few hours of playing with Karl, being bugged by Tommy, and getting acquainted with more people I ended my stream, and logged off. I checked the time, it was 10 pm. I yawned getting up from my desk, changing into a large t shirt and shorts before flopping down on my unmade bed. The day for Love or Host got closer, My fans were getting more and more excited to watch me either to have fun or be extremely be uncomfortable for a few hours. I joined the smp, and the vc. I was met with a few greetings, and some yelling from Sapnap and George. “do they ever not fight?” I asked anyone, knowing they would here. “No, they don’t.” Dream laughed, as his character joined me. “Ah, seemed like it.” I began to walk around, finding things to build my home with, Dream helping. A sudden notif popped up on the screen, ‘ **Karl Jacobs** gifted 50 subs!’ I paused for a second. “Woah- Woah-“ i adjusted my headset before leaving the call, and joining Karl’s. “What was that?” “I wanted to be nice, you seemed happy when I did it.” I heard the noise of a lighter and something being set down. _A candle?_ I thought to myself as I checked the chat, most of them spamming Pog. “I mean, I am but you didn’t need to do that. I feel like I’m going to have to raid you now.” I chuckled, the chat agreed. “You can, if you really feel like doing that but I don’t really want you too.” I rolled my eyes, “The chat agrees with me that I should, so expect a raid in an hour or so.” A chuckle came from Karl’s mic. “Okay, I will.” I rejoined dreams call, we played for an hour before I was ready to raid Karl. “Okay chat, Tomorrow theres not gonna be a stream because I’ll be on Love or Host, so I hope you guys will watch, If you can’t, that’s understandable. I love you all, now I’m going to raid Karl.” After the raid I ended stream, a sudden small meow caused me to jump, I looked around, seeing a small black cat sitting on my bed. I chuckled, getting up and walking over. “Hi Salem, what’s up girl?” Salem got up, jumping into my arms. “you know you can sit in my lap while i stream?” i sat down on my bed, Salem was already dozing off, purring loudly. 

“Welcome to Love or Host! powered by Cashapp!” Austin’s voice rang through my headset, as I adjusted myself in my seat. “As you may or may not know today we have the lovely HeyitsHarper with us today!” I waved at the camera, smiling. “So Harper, how you feeling?” Austin asked. “Well honestly? I’m a Bit nervous, But pretty excited.” “That’s great! now let’s get started.” Austin went over the basis of the game to the viewers, and me. “You ready to meet your boys?” I nodded, “I was born ready!” “Okay, Let’s transition.”   
I sat there nervously as the boys joined, Wilbur, and a few other streamers joined. and then Quackity joined, i rolled my eyes, he was obviously doing it as a joke. “Okay harper, this is our last contestant.” I nodded, wondering who it would be. “Everyone give a warm welcome to..” I watched as a boy joined, he looked oddly familiar. “Karl Jacobs!” My eyes went wide for a few seconds, before I calmed. “So Harper, tell us a bit about yourself.” Austin’s voice got me out of my thoughts. “Oh! um so, my name is Harper, You may know me as the streamer/youtuber ‘HeyitsHarper’, I’m 22, I’m in my last year of college for an English Major in New York, and I have a Cat Salem!” i angled my camera down, letting them see the ball of fur that was sleeping in my lap. I then readjusted my camera, and the boys went on to tell me and the audience about themselves. Wilbur mostly talked about his music, he brought out his guitar and played a bit, Quackity mostly cracked jokes and made fun things, Karl mostly talked about himself and what he did, most of which i knew from playing minecraft with him for the past few days. eventually it came down to only Wilbur, Quackity and Karl. “So Harper, who are you eliminating?” I thought for a few moments, I knew Wilbur would host me, and same with Quackity, but i wasn’t sure about what Karl would say. I gave my answer to Austin, “We have our answer, Quackity and Wilbur you have been eliminated, and we have our own message from Harper herself, she says ‘Wilbur, while you are extremely nice and talented it is very obvious Tommy put you up to this, I could hear you talking to him at one point, tell him I said hi. And for Quackity, you are one of the most annoying goblins I’ve ever met. I look forward to playing minecraft with you later.” Both of their faces lit up, and they both laughed “Bye Harper!” they both said, before leaving. Karl had a giant grin on his face, I had no clue if it was with good intent or bad. I held my breath unknowingly. “He chose love!” snapped me out of my trance. “Yes!” I cheered loudly, a meow caused me to look down “oh shoot I’m sorry Salem-“ i got up and moved her onto my bed, doing a tiny dance, Karl laughed and so did Austin. “Harper you need to follow me back on twitter now!” I groaned, “Fine Karl Jacobs.” Austin suddenly broke up our conversation. “Okay, that concludes our episode of Love or Host, thank you all for watching, and thank you Harper and Karl for joining.” “Thank you for having me, Austin.” I said before leaving, I went on the SMP and joined the vc, Quackity and a few others where congratulating Karl on his win. “Here she is!!! Karl’s new _girlfriend_!” I heard Tommy exclaim. “Uh- no Tommy.” “Not yet!” Karl added, as i saw him building something. My cheeks started to burn up. “Yeah, not yet..” a smile crept on my face. 

_“Karl Jacobs whispers to you: wanna ft?”_ showed in the corner of my screen, i chuckled, leaving the vc and replying “sure.” a few minutes later, and a number exchange I laid in my bed, Karl Jacobs on my screen. “I wanna see Salem again.” He said, looking at me. “Hold on let me grab her-“ i got up, picking up the small kitty, and laying back down with her, showing her to Karl. “aw.. I’m gonna steal her.” “no. no your not.” He smiled, cheekily. “Can i please?” I shook my head. “Okay but when your my girlfriend you’ll have to share her.” I rolled my eyes. “mhm, sure.” I wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, and I wasn’t sure if I wanted to know if he was. I checked the time, it was pretty late and I had class in the morning, Karl looked sleepy as well. “It’s late.” Karl nodded, looking at me. “I’m gonna go to bed.” I added, Karl sat up. “Okay- wait before you go-“ he brought his phone to his lips and attempted to kiss it, I chuckled. “Goodnight Karl.” “Goodnight Harper.” and with that, I ended the Call.


	2. Roblox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Roblox game ends up in an unexpected question asked over facetime.

Weeks went by, face times happened daily between the two of us, I became closer to the others in the SMP as well. I pulled on my headset, putting a chip in my mouth as a loud yell rang through my headset. “JUST EXPLAIN THE GAME TO ME QUACKITY!” Bad Boy Halo yelled, i just blinked, before looking up at the stream, chuckling. “HARPER!” Quackity yelled, loudly. “Hey big q.” I took a sip of my water. “Do you want to play roblox with me later?” The more I got to know Quackity, the more he begged for me to play roblox with him. Apparently he was trying to get everyone in the smp to play with him. “do I have a choice at this point?” “Nope!” I rolled my eyes, the noise of someone joining vc rang through my ears for a moment. “Hey Karl, I convinced Harper to play roblox with me finally!” Karl laughed, “nice, told you it would happen eventually.” I scrolled through the chat aimlessly. a sudden dono made me leave my thoughts. “Are you and Karl dating?” the robotic voice asked. I froze for a second, panicked. “Um-“ an awkward laugh came through the mic, from Karl. I tried to speak but it felt as if I had lost my voice, it took me a few moments before I was able to say “no.” I then nervously laughed, fixing my hair. “Anyways, Let’s go to my house..” I began to walk around the smp, saying hello to others as I made my way to my house. When I got there, the house was destroyed. “What the Hell?” I yelled, almost slamming my hands down on my desk in range. “Who did this??” Dream chuckled. “the house was shit anyways, maybe you should just rebuild? and make it better?” I sighed, Karl’s character was now standing next to me. “while we’re rebuilding you could stay in my house.” he offered, standing in front of me. “are you asking me to be your roomie?” I laughed, taking off in the direction of Karl’s house. I heard the noise of Karl laughing as he spirited after me. “Can I redecorate?” “Fine.” I looked at the camera, and smirked, before I ran off, redecorating bits and pieces of his minecraft home. We played for a few hours, donos asked questions and we both tried to answer. “You gonna tune into Big q’s stream?” Karl chuckled “yeah, I mean your going to be there right?” i rolled my eyes “mhm. your a simp.” I chuckled, “I think I’m going to end the stream.” “Okay, cool.” I left the vc, and ended my stream, I then rejoined vc. Letting out a sigh “I’m sorry about the dono earlier.” “Huh? oh yeah, that.. Don’t worry. It didn’t really affect me. Are you okay though?” a sense of worry was present in his tone. “yeah, I’m fine, I just think this is my first time being relatively shipped with anyone.” my face turned slightly red. “Oh really?” I nodded, Salem crawling into my lap. “Yeah.” A few moments later, Salem was purring. “Quackity wants me to make an account now, and then join vc with him. so I guess I’ll see you later?” I placed my hand on Salem’s back, her fur was soft. “Yeah, bye Harper.” I left the vc, I made my account and then joined Quackitys vc. “So, Miss Harper.” I giggled, as Quackity began bombarding me with questions, and having me play all sorts of weird games. “What do you think about Karl?” He suddenly asked, causing me to choke on the water i was drinking. “Oh I um, I think he’s cool. He’s a nice friend, and I’d like to meet him one day.” Quackity chuckled, “cool cool.” We played a few more games, my stomach was in pain from laughing when we finished. I logged off, and changed, a sudden head pushed against my legs, causing me to jump. “Jeez Salem!” I sighed, then I realized, I had forgotten to feed her in the rush to play with Quackity. I got up quickly, making my way to the kitchen, walking barefoot on the cold tile. I prepared Salem’s food, setting it down for her. She ate it fast, I made my way back to my room, my phone started buzzing when I walked in. _Incoming Facetime Call from Karl Jacobs_ , It said. I smiled, answering. “Hey Karl.” I flopped down on my bed, grabbing my phone charger. “Hey Harper.” He sounded nervous. “I was wondering, Did you mean what you said on Quackitys stream?” I thought for a moment, “What do you mean?” “About meeting me.” A wave of emotions hit me like a truck, I swallowed nervously. “Yeah, why?” there was a few seconds of silence from the other end before I saw Karl, a smile on his face. “Well what if we did sometime soon? like within a few weeks or so?”


End file.
